bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kurotsuki
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 18:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Message im ot sure exactly what you want.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok well if you need help with it Tinni will possibly be better to ask for instruction what to do as she deals in pics more then i do. That way you can learn how to do it on your own.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two things Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. You can upload new images using the page. You will need to affix a licence and fair use rationals when you do. For a composite image such as the one you want to upload, pick the "General" option from under fair use in the drop down menu. The fair use rational form, for want of a better word, shows up in the summary by default and the fields are pretty self explanatory. Just remember for the "Source" field to write "Bleach manga and Bleach anime" and for the "portion" field, give both the anime episode were the anime half of the image is wrong and the manga half of the image is from. Have a look at Battle_Damaged_Uryū2.png for an example on how to fill out the fair use rational. Once the image is uploaded, you have to flag it for cataloguing on the Bleach_Wiki_talk:Image_Gallery#Cataloguing page and you are free to add it yourself to the Szayel Aporro Granz's page yourself. I would personally replace the existing image on the neck arrow thing. So this: , is the relevant bit of code. I would replace Szayel Aporro Neck Shot!.jpg with whatever the name of your new image file is. Which brings me to the last point, please make sure the image has a meaningful name, e.g. censorshipPicAporroNeckShot.jpg or something like that. Hope this helps. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) PS. Thanks for the link to the manga site but I wasn't effected by the closure of Onemanga and currently use http://haven-reader.net/ to read past issues of Bleach. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC)